The invention relates to a device for weighing vehicles.
The known devices of this kind consist of longitudinal beams which are joined to each other by cross struts forming together a structure which is rigid and onto which longitudinal members are fixed. The concrete or steel floor is then positioned so as to rest on these longitudinal members.
However, such an arrangement has various drawbacks associated, in particular, with the relatively significant height of the device, the difficulty of transporting and assembling the device and its high cost, this cost being further increased by the fact that the longitudinal beams must be extremely rigid despite their length, in order to prevent them sagging excessively when the device supports a weight, this sagging effect influencing in such a case the accuracy of the weighing operation.